Teen Titans S6 E4: His Inner Demon
by BrendanBoman
Summary: Does Corn has a super power after all? Does he know it? Or does he want to keep it as a secret. Or he haven't any after all... A/N I'm not going to update on Teen Titans for a long time. I'm working on a book 16 of Five find outers by Enid Blyton fanfic. ANd this is a bit long


It was a glorious morning in Jump City. Beast Boy and Corn are having a fun time playing the usual videogame as Cyborg was out for some breakfast. Robin was in his room, writing some notes about Slade as Raven was reading Guardians of Ga'Hoole which she just brought from a bookstore somewhere in Jump City. Starfire was playing with her 'little bumgorf' on the couch with Razor watching when the alarm sounded. Corn said in frustration,

"Oh come on! I was just about to win for the first time!"

"Well, my luck then," teased Beast Boy. Corn gave him a friendly punch as he ran to Robin who just ran out of his room.

"What's up?" asked Corn with one eyebrow raised.

"Control Freak just broke out of prison. He's heading towards the Forever Sixteen mall to ma..."

'KAABLOOOEEY!'

"Was that the thing you tried to say just now?" asked Beast Boy.

"Can do. Titans GO!" Robin shouted as the Teen Titans are back in action after a whole two hours of laziness.

They arrived at the Forever Sixteen mall and saw Control Freak with two of his dinosaurs scaring the customers at the store.

"Control Freak!" said Robin extending his staff.

"Yes! And this time, I shall be the wi..."

His words was stopped when Robin just knocked Control Freak's head using his staff.

But knocking down Control Freak was useless for the dinosaurs came swiping Robin and Raven using it's tail out of the store and into an rest of the titans looked at the flying titans and Razor, Beast Boy and Cyborg was taken by the one of the dinosaurs via it's teeth and threw them away. Starfire flew up but before she could even shoot at the dinosaurs, she was swiped the same way Robin and Raven was. And there only left Corn standing with his bow and rod, ready to fire at the two big dinos. He shot one down hitting it's chest and it disappeared just like a TV screen when it's turned off.

"One down, one left to go." Corn said as she took another arrow and jumped up some stack of debris. He aimed at the second dinosaur and shot the second rod. But it missed and he cried in frustration. He jumped down from the hill of debris and landed on the dinosaur and strike it's neck using the blade on his bow as it disappear like the other one.

"Look's like it's one on one now," Corn said, taking another rod, ready to shoot Control Freak. He shot but due to his tiredness, he had a really bad aiming and missed the restless Control Freak. Control Freak took out a large mace out of nowhere and ran to Corn. He swung the heavy weapon and hit directly on Corn's arrow and break it into two pieces. Corn's eyes were widely opened when he saw that. He let go of the two pieces and took out a rod from his arrow sack and start to throw them at Control Freak. Control Freak suing this, threw his mace at Corn and it hit his right leg and he shouted in pain, because of both, one because of the sharpness dug through his flesh and also because of the heaviness of the mace.

"Seems like you don't have your mummy for you to cry to," Control Freak laughed. Corn glared and growled at the villain as things from the super market started to fly around and falling on the malicious Control Freak. Crackers, screw drivers, whipped cream, CPUs, guava juice, all the things start to fly and fall on Control Freak. Corn stood up and walked up to Control Freak with an army of knives behind him.

"You can never d..."

"Stop!" Robin said, running into the ruined grocery store with Raven and two police men behind him. Everything fell in instant as Corn fell unconscious.

"You are under arrest by the Jump City Police Department for breaking through the jail and throwing things in such manner." said one the police.

"But I..."

"No excuses," Robin said as Control Freak entered the police car as it drove away while the others came.

"Dude! Are you okay?" Beast Boy said running to Corn who was fainted at that time.

"I think we should bring him to the hospital should we?" ask Razor, coming closer.

It was 3 hours past the incident and Corn was still unconscious in the tower.

Robin entered the room in which Corn was inside with Starfire making sure he's alright.

"Is he alright?" He asked Starfire.

"Yes, he is," Starfire answered. "But he is still, the unconscious. I'm afraid that the big ball on a stick has inserted the thing that earth people call poison into Corn,"

Beast Boy giggled at the nickname. "Corn, as in vegetable,"

"Nobody can laugh at the name my father gave to me,"

"Aah!" Beast Boy shouted in surprise.

"Corn?" Robin said, getting closer to the bed.

"I am alright," Corn said as he rolled himself to his right.

"Why didn't you tell us that you're already awake?" Robin asked sitting on an arm chair beside the small bed.

"I need to calm myself from my anger of those words in which Control Freak said to me. That is why things went flying at the mall." Corn explained.

"What do you mean dude?" Beast Boy asked. "I thought that it was one of those Control Freak's tricks again.

"No. It was me." said Corn.

"But how did you do that," Robin asked. "I thought you said that you have no super power except for good aiming?"

"Yes, but not when I went out of control."

"Do you mean like Raven and her demon?" Razor asked.

"Sort of," Corn replied.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but do you want to get to your own room?" asked Robin who was about to depart from the room.

"No," Corn said, trying to sleep. Robin went out of the room, leaving Starfire alone.

The next morning, Corn wasn't like he usually is. His face is bit to the frowny side and did not say anything during breakfast. Beast Boy on the other side, was in a cheerful mood, telling jokes that people did not understand at all and doesn't seem funny, and Corn became tired of it. But he did not say a word about it until when Beast Boy thought of something interesting.

He sneaked into the kitchen, where Cyborg shall pass and made a small water trap. Beast Boy felt proud about his clever trap and waited for Cyborg. But it appears to be that Corn felt hungry and he was the victim first.

"BEAST BOY!" Corn shouted, his voice echoing through the whole tower and with himself all wet due to the trap.

"Uh- hehe," chuckled Beast Boy nervously as he came out of a small basket were he hid. "Hi,"

Corn can't take it anymore and threw a glass vase to Beast Boy as he dodged it as it brakes.

"I'm tired of your silly jokes, Beast Boy! They are silly and pointless. And it makes your own self silly. Could you stop being a bad clown! I'm sick of you!" Corn shouted as glass made things start to fly at Beast boy who turned into Armadillo to protect itself.

"Corn!" shouted Raven who came out of the room after listening to the havoc as she threw a ball to break one of the vases Corn was throwing before it hit the hopeless Beast Boy.

"What do you want!" Corn shouted as he looked at Raven. "Could you keep your demonic nosey self away and stop being a Busy Body! I'm tired of you too. Books! That is all you know! Then..." Corn gave all kinds of reasons, even unexpected and silly ones.

"It is you who should be taking care of your demonic self!" Raven said as her eyes glowed red.

"Oh yeah, then why are you seeing red, huh!" Corn said, beginning to throw tons of things onto Raven with a quite good tactic of distraction. He threw foods at the front and secretly sent a whole heavy wardrobe from the back and it pushed Raven down as she fainted.

"Corn! Stop!" said Robin, running after he heard the news from Beast Boy. Corn hearing his own leader saying 'stop' somehow made him stop and fell unconscious on the messy floor.

He woke up again in his own room on a bed Corn bought from his money he gain from his small potato chips stall. He woke up, remembering what he had done when he was out of control. How he terrified Beast Boy, how he hurt Raven, how he made Robin worried. He looked to his left and saw Starfire coming into the room bringing some pies and honey dews.

"Corn!" she said excitedly. "You have already awaken!" Starfire took a small table which has wheels and placed the tray of food on it as she pushed it to Corn's bed. "Try, it is American food feat Tamaranean Food as earth people call that Beast Boy and I just made."

Corn sat up and took a fork as he ate the 'Tamerican' Pie. It tastes sweet, like common Tamaranean food, but it's a pie. He ate two more and pushed the pie away.

"It's okay," he said. "I'm not in the need of food right now. Thanks anyway. Save it for dinner."

"But friend Corn," Starfire said. "It is dinner time already."

"Oh. Okay then." Corn said as he ate the pie. He finished it, and ate the honey dews and he walked out of his room, taking the tray with him. Starfire went out too and closed the door behind her. Corn placed the tray and plates in the sink and washed them, while whistling a tune. He went to the hall of rooms and stopped by Beast Boy's and waited. After a minute of no answer, he went to Raven's. He knocked slightly and waited. After a few seconds, the door opened slightly and came a voice behind the door.

"Yes?" said Raven and she peaked through the small space.

"I'm here to apologize for this morning's incident." Corn said.

"Oh, okay. I forgive you." said Raven without any expression in her face, nor her voice and she closed the door. Corn went to Beast Boy's again and knocked on the door. But then he heard another knock, coming from his room. He saw Beast Boy knocking on his door. Corn gave a knock on Beast Boy's back and Beast Boy jumped as he looked behind him.

"Umm- sorry for what I did this morning. I actually meant to put the joke on Cyborg." Beast Boy said nervously.

"And I'm sorry that I lose my control so easily. I hope it would not happen again." said Corn and gave a pat on Beast Boy's back as he went into his room. Everything went well after that day. But not for long...


End file.
